Promesse à Bill
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: One Shot entre mes fics Douce vengeance et Punition. Rongé par la culpabilité et les regrets, Bill souffre du manque de son petit frère bien aimé Georgie. Mais Bill va recevoir une visite inattendue d'une personne supposée morte aux mains de Ça et elle est là pour une bonne raison. OC, UA, noté T, angoisse et réconfort.


Cette One Shot se passe entre mes fics Douce Vengeance et Punition. Elle fera le lien entre les deux parties qui seront espacées de 27 ans.

J'avais vraiment envie de développer Bill et son ressentit envers la perte de son petit-frère. Ils sont si adorables et me brise tellement le cœur, c'est vraiment horrible T-T

Alors voici une OS avec mon OC Emily qui apparaît à Bill Denbrough sous la demande d'une personne disparu.

 **Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient dans cet univers sauf mon OC Emily Shadow présente ici. Merci à Stephen King pour son univers fantastique et horrifique !

Enjoy !

* * *

Promesse à Bill

Bill sursauta éveillé dans son lit tout tremblotant, des perles de sueur coulant le long de son front et dans sa nuque chaude. Il déglutit difficilement alors que les restes de son cauchemar terrifiant s'écoulaient de son esprit agité.

Il leva ses yeux bruns vers le plafond blanc de sa chambre, les mains s'enroulant autour des draps serrés autour de lui. Il avait à nouveau rêvé de lui, son petit frère Georgie.

Bill pinça ses lèvres entres-elles et se concentra sur sa respiration afin de ne pas sombrer dans un sanglot profond. De petites larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux et son cœur se serra douloureusement aux souvenirs de son cauchemar.

Il avait rêvé du jour où lui et Georgie avaient réalisés la frégate, un jour pluvieux d'Octobre. C'était le jour où son petit frère avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Mais dans son rêve, le petit garçon en imperméable jaune courait derrière le petit bateau en papier qui suivait le courant et jusque dans un égout. Georgie cria après sa frégate puis se pencha vers le gros trou sombre.

Quelle avait été sa surprise lorsque deux yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent brusquement dans la noirceur de l'égout et d'une main griffue, la créature nommée Ça emporta son petit frère loin de lui, pour toujours.

«I-il f-frappa du poing contre le p-p-poteau …» Bégaya doucement Bill en clignant des yeux pour laisser couler ses grosses larmes.

Il savait que ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Quelque part au fond de lui, Bill savait qu'il avait vu ce qui était réellement arrivé à Georgie ce jour-là. Le pauvre garçon avait dû tellement souffrir après avoir perdu un bras … Puis la vie.

Prenant une profonde inspiration par la bouche, Bill ravala sa salive et expira par le nez, les yeux traînant sur le plafond blanc et sur le petit trou au-dessus de lui. Même après avoir défait Ça, il n'était pas serein et gardait en lui une profonde culpabilité …

Et s'il revenait dans vingt-sept ans ? Ses amis reviendront comme ils l'avaient promis ? Bill espérait par-dessus tout que cette créature dévastatrice ne resurgira pas et qu'elle était bel et bien morte, emportant avec elle les nombreuses vies volées.

Un courant d'air frappa le visage de Bill et le fit légèrement frissonner. Il baissa les yeux vers sa fenêtre et vit que celle-ci était ouverte … Elle ne l'était pas avant. Les rideaux beiges bougeaient avec la petite brise fraîche qui soufflait dehors.

Un énorme poids s'attaqua au cœur de Bill alors que la peur se déferla sur lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son réveil sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il était près de trois heures et demie du matin.

Déglutissant nerveusement, Bill se redressa contre la tête du lit et plissa les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans sa chambre mais il pouvait au moins percevoir les formes de sa commode, de sa lampe de chevet et de sa porte. La lumière de la lune brillait sur le tapis et une moitié de son lit.

Bill faillit s'étouffer lorsque ses yeux perçurent, dans le coin gauche de sa vision et en face de lui, une forme tapis dans l'ombre. Il n'osait pas détourner le regard, la gorge de plus en plus serrer alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Ses mains devinrent moites et sa respiration s'accéléra, les yeux fixés sur la forme noire debout dans le coin. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Bill se demandait s'il s'agissait de Ça qui était venu se venger une dernière fois avant de retomber dans son sommeil.

Cette forme ne bougeait pas et il n'y avait pas les yeux jaunes brillants anormalement comme le ferait le clown sadique. La tension dans le corps de Bill retomba un petit peu et un petit soupir sortit de ses lèvres même si la peur restait assez présente dans l'air.

«Q-qui êtes-v-vous ? Montrez-v-vous !» Demanda Bill en zozotant. Il passa sa langue chaude sur ses lèvres et se frappa mentalement d'avoir autant bégayé sur ses mots. Il resserra sa prise sur ses couvertures et les serrèrent contre sa poitrine.

La forme ne bougea toujours pas, elle restait planter dans le coin, face vers l'avant supposait Bill. Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver comme tout à l'heure mais finalement, une voix retentit.

«Il frappa du poing contre le poteau.» Répéta doucement la forme noire dans l'angle.

Les yeux de Bill s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut cette voix … Lui et ses amis pensaient qu'elle était morte aux mains de Ça, mais la voici dans sa chambre, trois mois après la défaite de Pennywise. Le garçon ouvrit doucement la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit, il était trop stupéfait.

La forme prit un pas en avant et montra son visage en travers les rayons de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Bill reconnut très bien les traits du visage de la femme habituellement inexpressive. Les cheveux blonds platine légèrement ondulés qui descendaient un peu plus bas que les épaules, les lèvres foncées, les sourcils et les yeux noirs …

«V-vous êtes vivante !» S'écria Bill, le rythme cardiaque descendant à nouveau dans un rythme plus régulier. Au moins, il ne s'agissait pas du démon Ça, ce n'était pas si mal finalement.

La femme hocha une fois la tête, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la forme tremblotante de Bill Denbrough. Elle prit encore quelques pas en avant puis après quelques petites hésitations, elle s'assit au pied du lit du garçon.

«P-pourquoi êtes-vous là ?» Demanda Bill en se redressant, un froncement de sourcils dévorant son jeune visage. Il observa Emily longuement, la femme ne semblait pas sur le point de lui répondre avant de finalement lui donner un faible sourire.

«J'ai fait une promesse.» Répondit-elle en regardant Bill dans les yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

«A qui ?» Continua Bill, son froncement de sourcils devenant plus distinct au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient sans réponse.

Emily le regarda longuement sans rien dire, réfléchissant sur la bonne réponse à lui donner. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la brise soufflante en travers les rideaux. Tout son corps était recouvert d'un tissu noir et seules ses mains et sa tête pouvaient sentir le vent.

«Ton frère, Georgie.» Dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux et en regardant la réaction de Bill. Le garçon hoqueta à ses paroles et ses yeux devinrent à nouveau humides.

«G-Georgie ?» Souffla Bill, la lèvre inférieure tremblante alors qu'il repensait à son jeune frère. Il reprit une prise ferme des draps et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

«Oui. Je l'ai vue lorsque j'étais de l'autre côté. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.» Emily sourit tristement en voyant le garçon s'effondrer dans un sanglot relativement maitriser. Ne voulait-il pas que quelqu'un l'entende ? Qu'en était-il de ses parents ?

Bill reprit quelques souffles faibles par le nez et posa son poing contre sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas paraître aussi faible devant quelqu'un, mais la pression était beaucoup trop forte. Il remercia sa bonne étoile que la chambre était assez sombre pour ne pas percevoir les traînées de larmes sur ses joues.

Emily tendit une main pâle et la posa sur l'épaule frêle de Bill, donnant une sorte de consolation au garçon fragile. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie lorsqu'elle était sous couverture, elle avait appris une chose essentielle sur Bill. Il avait un cœur pur et l'âme d'un leader.

«Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois fâché, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre.» Continua Emily en rabaissant son regard sur le sol. Elle sentait le besoin de donner des preuves au garçon.

«Sa frégate …» Bill rit doucement en clignant des yeux pour laisser tomber les larmes. Il se sentait tellement mal et responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

«Oui. Il t'aimait énormément Billy et il ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste pour toujours. Les gens que nous aimons peuvent partir du jour au lendemain, sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Mais il ne faut jamais oublier que ses personnes là continuerons de vivre en toi.» Emily déplaça sa main de l'épaule de Bill et la posa sur sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur.

Bill sourit encore et hocha la tête, évitant de regarder Emily lorsqu'une soudaine timidité le frappa. Ses mots simples résonnaient dans sa tête et il ressentit du soulagement pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an.

«J-je peux te p-poser une question Emily ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ex-exactement ?» Bégaya Bill en levant les yeux dans le visage pâle de la femme. Il se souvint soudainement du combat final contre Ça et elle ainsi que ses multiples transformations.

C'était assez effrayant, mais moins lorsque l'on savait pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Elle était dans la même douleur que lui après tout, elle avait perdu son fils aux griffes du clown démoniaque.

Le visage d'Emily passa de neutre à quelque chose d'un peu plus sombre. Son sourire s'effaça et à la place, elle fronça les sourcils au garçon. Croyant qu'elle n'allait pas lui donner une réponse, Bill commença à s'excuser mais la femme en noire se leva de son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Elle regarda fixement devant elle, les mains croisées dans son dos sur son immense cape sombre. Elle contempla le petit jardin des Denbrough, les sourcils tricotées ensembles alors qu'elle pensait fortement.

«Je n'ai pas une réponse exacte à ta question, mais je peux te dire que je suis plusieurs choses à la fois.» Dit-elle sans bouger de sa place.

«C-Comme un … Etre de lu-lumière ? Un ange ?» Demanda Bill, la soif d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Elle était devenue une connexion entre lui et son petit frère et donc il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des questions.

Emily renifla doucement et baissa la tête, une mèche de cheveux tombante devant ses yeux.

«Un être de lumière est quelqu'un de bien, hors je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne pourrais pas me décrire comme quelqu'un ni comme quelque chose et encore moins en ange.» Rit-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle observa longuement le garçon en face d'elle et joua un instant avec sa mâchoire alors qu'elle pensait fort à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre pour satisfaire son envie d'apprendre à son sujet. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien qu'il voulait connaître ses pouvoirs.

«Je contrôle la dimension.» Hésita Emily en se tournant pleinement vers Bill, ses yeux cherchant dans le visage du garçon assis sur le lit.

Bill cligna des yeux, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle voulait dire par le contrôle de la dimension. Cela semblait irréel et pourtant, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre dans le sanctuaire de Pennywise. Il se racla la gorge puis se rassit un peu mieux dans son lit.

«L-la d-di-dimension ?» Bill grogna sur la fin du mot qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche. Il entendit Emily rire doucement et quand il la regarda, elle était au pied de son lit, debout. Il se sentait soudainement très petit dans son matelas, surplombé par la femme imposante.

«Je t'expliquerais une autre fois. Dans le futur, je pourrais peut-être te montrer des choses que même dans tes rêves les plus fous tu ne pourrais imaginer.» Emily sourit une fois de plus en regardant le visage de Billy s'illuminer à la suggestion.

Mais son sourire retomba aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et son expression devint à nouveau neutre. Elle s'attachais au garçon, ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour aucun des deux. Elle avait une mission à terminer.

«Avec tes p-pouvoirs, est-ce que tu … » Répliqua Bill en se redressant sur ses genoux, le regard plein d'espoir. Il n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase car l'excitation dans son cœur était à son plus haut niveau.

Emily fronça les sourcils comme elle lisait dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Une pointe de douleur transperça son cœur alors qu'elle secoua la tête dans la négation. Aussitôt, Bill se rassit en arrière, l'air vaincu et surtout déçu.

«Je ne peux pas faire revenir les morts Bill, même avec mes pouvoirs. Je t'assure que j'aimerais, mais ils n'appartiennent à plus aucunes dimensions, hélas.» Emily se positionna à genoux devant le lit et Bill puis lui prit les épaules fermement, l'obligeant à la regarder.

«Ecoute-moi, écoute-moi bien Bill. Je veillerais sur toi car je l'ai promis à Georgie mais sache aussi que le mal est partout et qu'il reviendra … Sauf que je l'attendrais cette fois-ci.» Elle accentua la prononciation sur le «il» et serra un peu plus les épaules de Bill.

Le visage du garçon devint vite nerveux voir même effrayé alors que ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler ou plutôt, de qui elle parlait. Il déglutit difficilement mais fini par hocher la tête.

«D-d'accord.» Répondit Bill quand Emily se releva une fois encore. Elle ne lui dit rien d'autre et se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta lorsque le garçon continua.

«Il sera punis, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit-il sombrement sans bégayer.

Il venait de se souvenir des dernières paroles d'Emily quand Pennywise l'avait faite flotter parmi les autres et il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Georgie mais il conservait aussi en lui une rage indescriptible.

«Oui, il le sera. Même si cela aura un coût qui me consumera le reste de l'éternité.» Emily regarda par-dessus son épaule et Bill aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait des larmes naissantes dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

«Maintenant rendors-toi, je ne serais jamais très loin.» Finit-elle en se remettant dans le coin sombre de la pièce d'où elle était initialement apparut.

Bill voulut l'interpeler à nouveau mais se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le coin sombre de sa chambre, la forme avait miraculeusement disparue. Il poussa un petit soupir tremblant et regarda autour de sa chambre pour tout signe de vie, rien du tout.

Il se rassit confortablement dans son lit puis remit les couvertures sur son corps, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc. Cette conversation avait été si étrange mais aussi très rassurante et maintenant il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Bill se tourna sur le côté gauche de son lit et avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir, il jeta un petit coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était deux heures quarante-cinq du matin. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait reculé dans le temps ?

 _Le Maître de la dimension …_ Se dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, du moins il supposait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Bill se rendorme et rêve de lui et Georgie lorsqu'ils étaient heureux et en paix. Loin de Ça.

 _Fin_

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

VP


End file.
